Do You Still Love Me?
by Wintry Smile
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Aishiteru!

**Do You Still Love Me?**

**Full Summary: **Ever since the day Sakura finally sealed the Hope Card and confessing her love to Syaoran, a week later, he had to return to Hong Kong to train and prepare to be the leader of the Li Clan. They still loved each other so they decided to kept contact by emailing each other every day. One year later, Syaoran stopped replying to her emails and never told Sakura whether he was certain to come back or not. Sakura tries to get his reply by emailing him constantly. After many attempts, she finally gave in and tried to move on without him. Year after year, Syaoran never came back to visit Sakura after accepting his position as a leader for the Li clan. He also found himself a gorgeous girlfriend that he is planning to marry later on. Ten years from now, both age twenty-two, Sakura becomes a worldwide known singer and actress. She is about to release another album and movie but needed to fly to Hong Kong to finish up the work. Sakura doesn't have a boyfriend plus she's still in love with Syaoran. During the summer holidays in Hong Kong, Syaoran managed to bump into Sakura on the streets. Everything goes wrong after the reunion. Will fate bring Syaoran and Sakura back or is it 'The End' for the both?

**Note From Author: **Hello everyone! I've finally released my second (or should I say, fourth!) fanfiction ever on ! I know I know…a lot of people are disappointed in me because I haven't been updating my other fanfiction. I promise you guys that I will try to update this fanfiction regularly. Well, enough about me! Let's go onto the fanfiction! **(Please excuse my English errors, grammar, and any repetitive words -- I don't have the time to edit the chapters…so please don't flame me for that!!! )**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own any of the characters in Cardcaptor Sakura. They all belong to **CLAMP**. But, the characters I've made up belong to me (duh…silly) Any songs, quotes or whatever belongs to the respectful owners!

Also, if you guys are ET fans, I'm sorry to say that there won't be any scenes containing these two cute couples. But they did fall in love with each other though! Isn't that good enough for you guys?!

**Chapter 1: I love You!**

****

(Before I begin, this is the part when Sakura is in the middle of the air when Syaoran tries to catch her. This is the ending of the 2nd movie if you guys even bother to watch it. So…this is the continuation (or should I say, sequel?) for the 2nd movie of Cardcaptor Sakura.)

"Sakura-Chan! Don't jump! It's too far away from me! Wait until the walkway is complete again!" Syaoran yells at Sakura as she summons the Jump card.

"I can't Syaoran! Aishiteru Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cries out and jumps across the balcony. The circle of brightness appears on the horizon and the city Tokyo (er…I know I'm supposed to know this, but I **REALLY** don't know where Tomoeda Elementary is! ;;; gomen ne…) returns back to normal. **"AISHITERU SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!"**

Syaoran begins to feel nervous as Sakura approached towards him. It's like a miracle because Sakura managed to jump across and land into Syaoran's arms. He blushed like crazy as he hugged Sakura tightly and whispered back, "Aishiteru, Sakura-chan" and smiled. Sakura glanced up at Syaoran and tears were in her eyes.

"Syaoran-kun, I can't believe…that…you and I…we…it's…so weird!" Sakura mumbles and touches his cheek. Tears spilled out and trickled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that the Hope card didn't take away his memory!

"Shh Sakura-Chan, I'm here. I also can't believe we are together. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. Please stop crying. I hate to see you cry," Syaoran replies and kisses Sakura's forehead. (It's a bit young for them to kiss each other…neh? They're only in grade six by the way!! ;;;;;) Sakura nods and sobs quietly on his chest. They stayed in the same position for at least half an hour before-

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T TELL ME I MISSED THE ENTIRE THING! OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!" a voice cries out loud from a far distance. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and laughed. They obviously know Tomoyo must've been upset for missing the entire battle.

"Come on Sakura, let's go and find Tomoyo and Meilin," Syaoran whispers and caressed her cheeks. She nodded and summoned the Fly card.

"Uh Syaoran-kun, I was wondering…" Sakura begins to say.

"What is it?" Syaoran asks with question marks all over on his face.

"I'm not strong enough to carry you, so I will be telling the Fly card to grow wings out of your back so you could…could…could maybe carry me over to them?" Sakura stutters and blushes. Syaoran blushes back and carries Sakura into his arms.

"Fly card! Release and dispel upon Syaoran-kun's back!" Sakura yells and wraps her arms around his neck. White wings began to grow from the back of Syaoran. "Hold on tight," he whispers and flies off towards Tomoyo and Meilin. Syaoran scanned around the area and spotted two dots on a building. 'Meilin-chan' he thought and flies towards her.

"SYAORAN-KUN!! KINOMOTO-SAN!!" Meilin screams and hugs Tomoyo tightly. Both of them looked up at Sakura and Syaoran and squealed with joy. Tomoyo knows Sakura has finally confessed her love to Syaoran. No questions asked.

"Tomoyo-chan! Meilin-chan! I sealed the last card! I sealed the last card!" Sakura screams and jumps off of Syaoran's arms. He smiled at the way Sakura is acting. He loved her smile, cuteness, and best of all, her friendliness. Tomoyo notices Syaoran staring at Sakura dreamily and chuckles to herself. 'Syaoran really does love Sakura…'she thinks and thinks of a plan to make him kiss her (her as in SAKURA not TOMOYO)

"You captured it?! Oh congratulations Kinomoto-san!!! I'm so proud of you!" Meilin screams and hugs Sakura tightly.

"Thank you Meilin-chan. And please, call me Sakura. You're my best friend now and I think it's better to call me by my real name than my last," Sakura replies and giggles.

"Ahem!" Tomoyo clucks her tongue and taps her foot impatiently. She seems to be crossed about something.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan! I didn't forget about you! I saved my last hug for the best! And it's you!" Sakura says cheerfully and hugs Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiles and giggles hysterically. She knows Sakura would never do anything mean to her. Especially to Syaoran.

"Ohohohohoho!! I think someone's finally told to her 'special someone' that she loves him!! Sakura-chan??" Tomoyo teases Sakura and shoves her towards Syaoran. Both of them blushed as Syaoran holds Sakura's right hand and kissed it. "KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo shrieks and video tapes them. Everyone sweat-dropped and smiled with embarrassment.

"Tomoyo-chan! Don't waste your tape just on them! You need to tape them while they're KISSING!!" Meilin says and shakes her head. Sakura and Syaoran blushed and looked away.

**"KAWAII!!!"**

**The Next Day**

It was a beautiful sunny morning when Meilin, Tomoyo, and Syaoran went to Sakura's house for breakfast. Touya and Sakura's father went to Toronto for a month to prepare for her oni-chan's university. So all four of them decided to hang around at Sakura's house to accompany her. Everyone was happy…no not everyone. Meilin and Syaoran frowned as they entered the kitchen. Tomoyo noticed this but decided to ask the questions for later.

"Ohayou everyone! Oh…ohyaou Syaoran-kun," Sakura greeted them and blushed when she sees Syaoran.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan," they all replied in unison and sat down on the table, quietly. Sakura is confused by their reply as she serves them pancakes and scrambled eggs. They all ate in silence when Sakura finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Why aren't you talking? You guys are frowning and it's not making me happy as well. Something is bothering all of you…I just know it! Now please tell me or I'll start crying!" Sakura yells and glares at all three of them. Meilin glanced at Syaoran who seems to be close to tears. She sighs and stands up.

"Sakura-chan…Syaoran-kun…me…well…it's hard to explain." Sakura sits there and looks at Meilin with confusion. Meilin sighs and begins again.

"Sakura-chan. I don't mean to break this but…after what happened yesterday, Syaoran-kun's mother phoned us and…"

"AND?!" Sakura asks impatiently.

"She told us to go back to Hong Kong so Syaoran-Li can train for his position to be the leader for the Li clan! He isn't allowed to go to any place else until he's done his training! And it'll take him two whole years to complete this stupid training! We're also leaving within a week so he can start his training as soon as possible!" Meilin cries out and begins to cry.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. Syaoran's leaving? Forever? She looks at Syaoran who's looking down at his feet. She couldn't see his eyes but it hurts her so much. She didn't want Syaoran to leave again and let her suffer. She couldn't survive a day without him. Sakura planned to spend time with him for the rest of the summer. And now he's leaving again?! This can't be happening to her! Tomoyo hugs Meilin and comforted her while Sakura stands up and runs to the living room with tears in her eyes.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO!!!" Sakura pounds her hands on the cushion and sobs. Her body was trembling and she feels her heart beginning to break into little pieces. She could feel Syaoran's aura behind her, but didn't dare to turn around to look into his brown ember eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" Syaoran whispers and pulls her up. Her eyes were all red and he face was all red from anger. He couldn't bear to see Sakura like this. He hugged her and stroke her back.

"Why Syaoran-kun, why? I love you so much…I can't let you go and leave me alone again!" Sakura says and cries on his shoulder.

"I know Sakura. But I need to fulfill my mother's request. It's only two years-''

"TWO YEARS IS A LOT LI-KUN!" Sakura yells and shoves Syaoran away. He couldn't believe his ears. Sakura called him Li-kun.

"Sakura-chan! Please listen to me! I'll come back to you after my training. And I promise you that I'll marry you once I come back. I only love you and I promise I won't love anyone else but you. Onegai…don't cry," Syaoran says and tears are falling down the cheeks.

Sakura couldn't look at Syaoran. Not now anyways. She ran upstairs and into her room, ignoring Tomoyo's hug. She couldn't stand this anymore. She wanted to kill herself so she could destroy this feeling forever.

Back downstairs; Syaoran was lying on the couch with his wrist on his forehead. He was thinking about Sakura and how she was doing from her reaction. He hated seeing Sakura like this. 'Baka mother (ehehe…I know it's not nice to say that to his mother, but he's really angry with his mom right now ;;; please forgive me!!) why does this ALWAYS happen? Just when I was happy with Sakura, she comes in and ruins everything for me. ARGH!! I hate this pain!' Syaoran thinks and closed his eyes.

"Syaoran-kun…" Meilin whispers and holds onto Syaoran's hand. "I'm so sorry about this whole mess. I thought you and Sakura would finally be together again after this whole incident. Now we have-''

"I know okay?! Just leave me alone for a while!" Syaoran replied coldly and shoved her hand away from him. She sighed and walked out of the living room. Tomoyo looks at Syaoran and frowns. 'Why now? Everyone was so happy and now…this!' Tomoyo thinks and hugs herself.

After a whole hour of silence, Sakura decides to walk back downstairs and finish her breakfast. Everyone seems to know she is back downstairs and quickly rushed back to the kitchen, except for Syaoran. He walked slowly towards the room and makes sure he walked extra slow so he won't see Sakura's face.

"Sa…Sakura-chan?" Meilin calls to Sakura nervously. Sakura looks up and puts on her fake cheery smile. "I'm fine Meilin. It's just two years…like what Syaoran said, right?" she winks and continued to eat her pancake. Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other and sighed. They both sat back down and ate silently. Finally, Syaoran entered the kitchen and wouldn't take his eyes off Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? I need to talk to you…privately," Syaoran says and grabs Sakura's arm. She begins to blush at the sight of him and followed him out to the back portch (domo….i don't know if she has a back porch or not --;;;;;)

"Sakura-chan. I know you're angry at me and I know why. You don't want me to go back to Hong Kong, right?" Syaoran says and puts his hand around Sakura's face. (A bit young to be doing this kind of mushy stuff…neh??) Sakura didn't reply but nodded.

"Like I said, I will be back for you in two years and we'll be married as soon as possible. I love you more than my life and no one can ever replace you. So please promise me, wait for me until I come back? Please?" Syaoran says and holds onto Sakura's hand.

"Xiaolang…" Sakura says and hugs Syaoran. He widened his eyes and blushes when she said his **REAL** name. He hugged her back and pulled her closer to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun. I know I was being stupid and cried like a baby when you said you were going back to Hong Kong. I guess two years won't be that bad…I guess," Sakura whispers and kissed Syaoran's cheek. His cheeks grew warm and he turned red like a tomato. Sakura giggled and tickled Syaoran's chest.

'I'm going to miss Sakura. But at least I know I **will** come back and marry her,' Syaoran thinks and stroked Sakura's back.

"Syaoran-kun! I have a great idea! Let's email each other back and forth so we can keep in contact with each other!! That way, I won't always have to cry over you all the time!" Sakura says and looks into his eyes. Syaoran nodded and whispers his email address into Sakura's ear. Sakura did the same and they both smiled at each other lovingly.

**The Day before Syaoran leaves**

The gang decided to go to the park for a picnic as a good-bye party to Meilin and Syaoran. Tomoyo freaks out and makes Sakura a beautiful pink dress for her to wear. When they arrived at the park, Syaoran blushed at the sight of Sakura. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped dress that ended at her knees. She tied her hair with pink cherry blossoms and was wearing pink flip-flops. (That's SO KAWAII!! starry eyes****)

"Sakura-chan! You look adorable today! Don't you agree with me Syaoran?" Meilin commented and nudges Syaoran. But he couldn't answer her because he couldn't stop staring at Sakura's beauty.

"BEAUTIFUL" Syaoran blurted out and blushed furiously. He stared at his shoes and tried to look away from Sakura. Sakura blushed and walked towards Syaoran.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun. I really appreciate your comments about my new dress," Sakura says and giggled at Syaoran's kawaiiness (is that even a real word?!)

During the picnic, Meilin couldn't stop talking about her days in Hong Kong while Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura were back in Japan to finish capturing and transforming the cards. Tomoyo tried to pay attention but was unsuccessfully done since her eyelids kept on falling down. Sakura on the other hand was fiddling around with her hair and trying to fix the pink cherry blossoms so it's in the perfect place. Syaoran kept glancing at Sakura and blushed at the way she's moving her arms and her head.

"So anyway, I met this REALLY cute boy and asked me if I had any money so I…is anyone listening to me?!" Meilin yells and glares at all three of them. No one replied but they all nodded to ensure that they were 'listening' to her. She smiled and continued.

"UGH! Sakura! Let's get out of here. I'll let Meilin finish her pathetic story later! Let's go to the swings!" Syaoran yells and grabs Sakura's hand without looking back. Tomoyo gets up and begin to run after them.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!! Leave them alone!" Meilin cries and grabs her arm. Tomoyo looks at her with confusion. "That's the reason why I had to tell all my stupid stories. I could bore them to death and I just know Syaoran-kun will take Sakura-chan away so they could be ALONE together. Get with the program Tomoyo-chan!" Meilin says and winks at her. Tomoyo giggles and sits down on the picnic table.

**Sakura and Syaoran (I know you guys will love this part!! )**

Syaoran and Sakura both sat down on the swings and silenced themselves. Both were speechless for a while until Syaoran stands up and hands Sakura a white flower (er…I don't know what it should be called. Please excuse my lack of knowledge about flowers!!)

Sakura reddened and took the flower from his hands. "A..arigato Syaoran-kun," Sakura mumbles and looks away. Syaoran notices this and takes Sakura's hands.

"Sakura-chan. You look amazing today. I like the way you say my name and…I just can't stop loving you. You make me smile every single day. And whenever I hear your voice, it's like an angel calling out to me," Syaoran says and puts his arms around her shoulder for a brief, but warm, hug. Sakura blushes even more and wraps her arms around his neck. "Can I push you on the swing, Sakura love?" Syaoran asks and caresses her cheek. She nods and moments later, Syaoran was pushing her on the swings and humming softly.

It was so romantic to see them together for the last time before Syaoran leaves for Hong Kong. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was happy, relaxed, and best of all, she belonged to him. He knew no one would take her away, ever.

"Syaoran-kun? Tell me, what are you thinking about right now?" Sakura suddenly spoke up and looks at Syaoran with her famous puppy eyes. He took a quick glance at her and his eyes were covered underneath his bangs.

"Uh…do I have to answer this question? I mean…" Syaoran begins and scratches his head. At that moment, Sakura stops the swing and looks at Syaoran with pain in her eyes.

"Why not? I thought you were my best friend, and best friends tell each other everything. And you're…you're also…m-m-my boy…boyfriend now…remember?" Sakura whispers and went scarlet. Syaoran looks at her and takes her hands.

"What are you thinking, Sakura-chan. Of course I'm thinking about you! It's just that, I just thought it would be embarrassing to tell you that I'm thinking about you, that's all. Please don't cry," Syaoran mumbles and kisses her cheek.

When Syaoran kissed her cheek, she jumps back and blushes. "Syao…Syaoran-kun. I…I…" Sakura begins to say and touches the spot where Syaoran kissed. He smiles and starts to run towards her. She shrieks and runs away from him and hides behind the slide. Syaoran cackles as he begins to walk behind to slide and catch her. (I don't think you ever heard Syaoran cackle before…do you? o.O;;;) Sakura giggles and climbs up the ladder without Syaoran knowing. When he turns his head to see if Sakura is there, he notices that her presence is no longer there. With fear, he scans around the place and wonders where Sakura had went. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sakura jumps on his back and Syaoran and her lands on the ground with Sakura on top. Their faces were 2 inches apart. He didn't like the feeling being underneath Sakura with her face so close. Slowly, he inched forward, totally prepared to kiss her on the lips (they're a bit **YOUNG** to kiss each other on the lips, neh?) Then-

"Syaoran-kun? Promise me something," Sakura says and smiles. With his disappointment, he nods and looks into her eyes. "Promise me that you will love me forever, with all your heart, and with all your soul. Please don't forget about me…Syao. I will wait for you until you're done your training and we can be happy together forever once you do. Please promise me one more thing. Actually, we should both promise this together. We shall not fall in love with another person…I mean Syaoran-kun it's quite reasonable, right?"

Syaoran looks at her and chuckles. 'Man Sakura is so cute whenever she's serious,' Syaoran thought and pokes her nose.

"What?! What's so funny, Li-kun??" Sakura says and puts her head onto his chest.

"Nothing…nothing love. Just you. You make me laugh because…it's just you!" Syaoran replies and laughs. Sakura just looks at him as if he was a maniac. He silenced himself and concentrated on Sakura's eyes.

"Syaoran-kun! I'm serious!! Onegai…promise…that you won't fall in love with another person? Same goes for me, alright?" Sakura says and sticks out her pinky. Syaoran sighs and shakes his head. This is all nonsense. He **KNOWS** Sakura and him will be back together after a couple of months and he **KNOWS** he won't fall in love with another girl. He wraps his pinky around hers and kissed it. Sakura smiles and hugs on tightly around the waist.

'I know we will stay together forever…Sakura. But I don't know how long I will be gone,' Syaoran thinks and frowns as he wraps his arm around Sakura. He didn't care if they were still on the ground. He just wanted to be with her. 'I just hope…nothing will go wrong.'

With that, Sakura and Syaoran lets go of each other and sat on a nearby bench.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura says and holds his hands.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Have I ever told you that you're one handsome kid?"

"No. But thanks Sakura-chan. It means so much to me since you said it. But I do know I'm quite a hot kid, am I not?" Syaoran chuckles and tickles her neck.

"Heehee. I know you are. But in a weird sort of way," Sakura says and looks into Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran raised his right brow and frowned.

"In what way?" he asks and pretends to be stern.

"Everything Syaoran…everything."

Both of them grew quiet after Sakura said 'everything' It was awkward but after a few moments, they both burst out laughing and hugged each other. They both wished it would last forever…

**End of Chapter One**

A/N: I know the ending was a bit crappy. But hey, I couldn't think of a better ending that this. I'm going to skip the part where Syaoran leaves for Hong Kong. It'll make me cry…sighs But I promise you guys that the 2nd chapter would be even better than this crappy one. Haha Only if you want me to continue though…Just give me some feedback about the story and I shall continue!!! **SO RR **Till then, Chao! Plus check out my website for updates ;;


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**Do You Still Love Me?**

**Note From Author: **Hello again! I'm back with the second chapter! I know…it took me a while to type up the second chapter. I had a **LOT **of homework, projects, plus I only had four hours of sleep each day. But hey, at least you guys are back to read it again. I don't mind about the reviews. Just as long as people read it, I'm totally fine with it. Again, please excuse any English or grammar errors. I don't have the time to edit the story --;;; Sorry! Anyway, on with the chapter!!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own any of the characters in Cardcaptor Sakura. They all belong to **CLAMP**. But, the characters I've made up belong to me (duh…silly) Any songs, quotes or whatever belongs to the respectful owners!

**Chapter 2: Why?**

It's been ten years and Syaoran never came back to see Sakura. She still remembered his promise, promising her that he would come back to her at age fourteen. But no, she hasn't seen a glimpse of him in Japan. The emails stopped nine years ago. Making an assumption that he probably forgotten about her, Sakura gave in and tried to move on. But she couldn't stop thinking of him…

**Sakura**

**Dear Syaoran-Kun,**

**How are you? I know you're still in Hong Kong. It's been a while we emailed so I've decided to mail you after ten long years. Syaoran-kun…I miss you a lot. Why aren't you replying to my emails? Do you hate me? Syaoran-kun reply to me, NOW!**

Sakura, with tears in her eyes, stopped typing and stared at the computer screen. She quickly pressed the backspace button and closed her inbox window. She couldn't type an email to him. Not now anyways. He probably forgot about her, which is why he never replied.

'Syaoran-kun. What happened to the both of us? I thought we loved each other. Do you still love me? **Sigh** I guess not' Sakura thought sadly and stood up to get ready to change for her tour to North America.

Sakura Kinomoto is now a beautiful woman at age 22. Her hair grew longer and her emerald green eyes takes the boys' attentions away from something they're doing and the guys melt at the sight of her. She has nice slim body and her voice sounded like an angel calling from heaven. Which is probably why she became a famous singer. (I'm surprised Syaoran never heard of her oO) Suddenly, the telephone rings.

"Moshi Moshi, Sakura Kinomoto here," Sakura replied and waited patiently for the caller's response. But suddenly, the line went dead. Sakura stared blankly at the phone and put it back down. 'What the…' Sakura thought and went back to changing into her clothes.

**Hong Kong at Li Residence**

**"SYAORAN-KUN! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?! YOU JUST CUT MY CONVERSATION BETWEEN MY REALLY GOOD FRIEND!!!"**(She's referring to Sakura ) Meilin hollered at Syaoran and slapped him on the arm.

"I'm **sorry**. I need to phone my babe," Syaoran replied and glared at her, coldly.

"I don't understand you. Why are you like this? You weren't like this before! Ever since you met that bitch."

"**Hey**! No one calls **my** girl that alright? Just shut your crap and leave me alone. I am the leader of the Li Clan now by the way." (Yes, Syaoran is already the leader…sorry for not telling you guys this…)

Meilin stares at Syaoran and frowned. "Syaoran-kun…what about Sakura-chan? I thought you loved her? Your girlfriend is nothing compared to Sakura. Why did you dump her?!" Meilin whispered and tears fall down on her cheek.

With that, Syaoran's eyes softened up and hugged Meilin. "Sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I'm in a bad mood today. I promise my babe to buy her every single CD of some famous Cherry or something. Hey, by the way, do you know who Cherry is? She looks familiar, but her eyes are always closed on her CD covers."

Meilin shook her head and sat down on the couch, smiling sadly at Syaoran. He looks back at her and remembered what her question was. He turned away and replied, "As for Kinomoto-san, I can't love her anymore. She stopped replying to my emails which means she doesn't love me. I have to move on Meilin, I can't afford to waste my time emailing my childhood friend, okay? Kinomoto-san is long forgotten…so please don't say her name to me." He didn't dare to turn around seeing Meilin's face.

Meilin sighed and stood up. "Syaoran-kun, it's for your own good to find Sakura-chan again. It's for your own good…really," she replied and went out of the living room. Syaoran turned around and he's relieved that she's gone. He jumped onto the couch and put his wrist on top of his forehead. 'Sakura-chan…my cherry blossom…' Syaoran thought and tears were forming in his eyes. It's been ten years he last seen Sakura and he missed her dearly. 'Why…what am I doing?' Syaoran thought again and at that moment, his cell phone rings.

"Hello?" he replies lazily and closed his eyes.

"Honey? It's me! Want to hang out tonight? I'm so bored at the moment," Syaoran's girlfriend, Nasha, says and giggled quietly. Syaoran liked the way she laughed. It's so familiar. It's so much like Sakura's angelic voice. It's…

No, he can't think about Sakura right now. She moved on, so he had to move on too. He focused his brain on Nasha.

"Er…yeah. About that, I can't hang out. Important family dinner meeting…thingy. I'll call you later k? See ya," he replies and quickly hung up the phone without waiting for Nasha to reply.

Remembering what Meilin had said to him, he quickly stood up and ran to his room. He turns on his computer screen and typed in Sakura's email address.

**Hey Sakura-chan, it's me Syaoran. Remember? Well, okay I feel kinda awkward right now, you know, typing an email to you. Ahh..what am I saying. I shouldn't feel that way. You're my girl…right? Sakura-chan, please forgive me. I still love you…but…it's just**

'It's just what?!' Syaoran thought when his fingers stopped typing at 'just.' He sighed and closed his window without saving his email. He knew Sakura would never forgive him for what he did. If only…if only fate can bring them back together again.

**Sakura**

"Ah…you're here! The beauty queen!" Sakura's director, Mr. Delly, greets here with a smile on his face.

"Ohayo, Delly-san. You phoned me this morning…another meeting, I assume?" Sakura replied as she answered. Mr. Delly bowed to her and motioned her to sit down on the couch. It was three in the afternoon and Sakura just finished recording her newest CD, coming out soon.

"Sakura, sorry to break this to you but…your tour to North America has been cancelled. Not that I didn't ask for your permission or anything. Your tour, to North America that is, will begin two months later. So, this coming month and the other, you will be staying at Hong Kong," Mr Delly said and frowned at her.

"Wait a minute, Hong Kong? Two months? Why so long?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, you see. Hong Kong is demanding for you to come to their city to put on at least ten concerts. That's not a problem…right?"

"**Ten concerts?!** Oh my gosh, that's too much for me. You mean ten concerts for two months or what?"

"Just for two months Sakura dear. Just two. Well, you will be leaving tomorrow morning at 9 A.M. so I suggest you to take the day off for today and get ready to fly to Hong Kong."

Sakura couldn't believe this. After ten long years, she gets to fly to Hong Kong and see…Syaoran-kun. No, that won't be possible at all. With her being famous and everything, she won't be able to walk down the streets by herself with all her fans surrounding her. Her hopes for looking for Syaoran crumbled into little pieces.

"Oh and Kinomoto-san, there will be an escort for you there as well. Of course, I will be going with you and your friend will be tagging along, if you want. It's that Tomoyo girl or something," Mr. Delly added and went into the recording room to turn off the lights. Sakura giggled. At least she wouldn't be alone in Hong Kong. She's got her best friend along with her.

"Delly-san? Who will be my escort?" Sakura asked as she walked out the door.

"Some guy…I forget. I'm sure you will fancy him since he is the most handsome man in the world," Mr. Delly replied jokingly and laughed.

"I don't think I'll fall for him. He's probably pretty snobby or something. Anyway, I don't think I'll ever fall in love with another man ever again," Sakura replied sadly. Mr. Delly shrugged and walked out the door, not even caring about Sakura's feelings at the moment.

**Li Residence…evening**

The entire family was at dinner eating silently as usual. Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother, kept on glancing at Syaoran and looked like she wanted to tell him something.

"Mom, if you have anything to say, just tell me. I know you've been looking at me for a while. So shoot," Syaoran mumbled and rearranged the food in his plate with his fork.

His mother frowned. "Son, I'm not angry with you. I just need to tell you something very important. I have given permission to this famous singer called Cherry to stay at our place for two months. Until then, you will respect her and treat her nicely. I don't want to have any riots going on between the both of you. Also, I think you know her when you were little…" she says and looks at Syaoran.

He was quiet for a while, then-"What the heck?! Why didn't you ask me first, mom?! You do know I **am** the leader of this city and I do what I want to do. I say, I don't want a total stranger living my house!" Syaoran yelled and slammed his fist on the table. Yelan Li shook her head and excused herself from the table.

Syaoran excused himself from the dinner table and ran upstairs to his room to his porch. The cool breeze blew his messy hair as Syaoran breathed in and out. 'Why does my mom always have to do this?! First, I have to leave my love for some stupid mission here then she invites this total weird stranger into my house. God, she pisses me off,' Syaoran thought and sat down on the floor and started thinking about tomorrow…

**The Next Day **

**Sakura**

"Hoeeee!! I'm late for the plane!!" Sakura yelled as she ran down the street of Japan. It was now 8:30 am in the morning and her plane leaves in half an hour. Even though she's grown into a young lady, she still has the 'lateness' in her. (sighs Sakura will never change…will she?)

As she ran down the street, a car honked at her. She turned around and smiles, seeing her chauffeur at the driver seat of her limo.

"Arigato!!! Onegai…take me to my private plane please!! I'm late!!!" Sakura screamed at him as the chauffeur pressed down the pedal hard at full speed.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura pants slowly on her passenger seat in the plane. She couldn't believe she made it after all rushing and panicking; she finally made it on time…for once.

**Hong Kong Airport **

Syaoran paced back and forth in the waiting room. He hated to wait for people who are late. He's going to be late for his date with his gorgeous girlfriend. 'Oh my god. This is so freakin' annoying. Why can't Wei or whatever pick this famous Cherry. I wished I was never born into such a rich family…' Syaoran thought and looked fiercely out the window for the plane to arrive.

"Master Li. Cherry has arrived. Please come with me immediately. Your guards and I will block all the fans that will be surrounding you later on. Until then, just make sure Cherry is safe into her limo. Plus, my mother told me you will be riding with her back to the mansion. You'll know the rest later on," Wei said to Syaoran and bowed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Syaoran mumbled and opened the door. He sees all his 'fans' running towards him. He rolled his eyes and nodded to his guards. They immediately block the girls out of the way as Syaoran walked towards the exit to where Cherry's jet was landing.

** Sakura and Tomoyo **(oops..I just realized that Tomoyo wasn't in the plane with Sakura oO)

"Sakura-chan! We're here!!" Tomoyo squealed and video tapes Sakura. She sweatdrops and looked out the window. 'Syaoran-kun. I'm here for you now. Please don't forget about me' Sakura thought sadly and picked up her belongings.

"Sakura-chan. What is going on? You seem sad. Don't be like that! You wouldn't want to let your fans down, eh?" Tomoyo said with fear and holds onto Sakura's hand. Sakura looked up and shook her head, making sure that Tomoyo understood she was alright.

"No no Tomoyo-chan. I'm fine. I'm just thinking…about the ten concerts I am going to perform later on. Believe me, it's not going to easy," Sakura said as she and Tomoyo exited the plane.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped and looked around. She sensed a familiar aura around the area. Ignoring the screaming girls coming to ask her for her autograph, she ran towards the power and…

**Syaoran **

'I can sense it. I can sense…magic around here,' Syaoran thought and looked straight ahead at the huge crowd of girls up ahead. 'Who could it be?' he thought again as he quickened his pace towards the familiar presence.

**"CHERRY!! CHERRY! WE LOVE YOU! MAY WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?"**

**"Cherry! Is it true you're still single?"**

**"Cherry! I got a ticket to your concert! Remember to shake my hand on stage later on, okay??"**

All these girls were bombarding Sakura with questions and pens and notepads. The guards are not strong enough to prevent them from touching Sakura. Finally, Sakura shouts out, "Okay girls! I understand that you're excited to see me. I'd love to give out signatures and take photo with you guys. But, the airport is not really a good place to do this, right? I promise you all that you have front row seats on my first concert and for sure you'll get everything you want from me, okay?!"

All the girls nodded in agreement as she grinned at the guard where he was holding tickets to the show. He slowly passed it out and soon, the crowd decreased. Sakura sighed and sat down on a seat.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said and looked around for her. She spotted her talking to a man. A very familiar man in fact. He looked old, around the sixties at least. Wondering who he is, she stood up and walked quickly towards them, not knowing that she was about to bump into another person.

Luckily, that person caught her in his arms before they collided. Sakura opened her eyes and found herself staring into another pair of brown, amber eyes. 'What?' Sakura thought and scanned the person's face.

"A..arigato?" Sakura said and stood up.

"No problem. You must be the famous Cherry? I'm Syaoran Li, here to escort you to my 'humble' home," he replied and gave her a firm nod without a smile.

'Syaoran-kun!' Sakura thought as she stepped back. She covered her mouth and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Syaoran-kun. It's…it's been so long," Sakura said and trembled. Syaoran opened his mouth to reply; but nothing came out. 'Those eyes…green…familiar. Can it be? Sakura-chan?' Syaoran thought as he took a step forward.

"Sakura-chan? Are you Cherry? Don't tell me you're serious!" Syaoran said as he took another step forward and reached for her cheek.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She ran forward and hugged Syaoran tightly around the neck. She sobbed quietly as Syaoran wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Sakura-chan," he murmured and dug his head into her soft hair.

"Syaoran-kun. You have no idea how much I've missed you. What happened to you? Why? Why-"

"Shh…don't talk. Just enjoy hugging me, alright?" Syaoran interrupted her and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura nodded and tightened her grip on his shirt. She couldn't believe she bumped into her long lost love. I guess fate really did bring them back. (Okay, you know what? In my summary, I said they bumped into each other on the streets? I lied! I'm sorry! I'll change the full summary later!)

"**KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Tomoyo screamed and video tapes the both of them, embracing each other. Syaoran chuckled and let go of Sakura. The both of them held hands and smiled at Tomoyo.

"Boy, Syaoran. You're even more handsome since the last time I've seen you," Tomoyo teased and zoomed into the cute couple.

"And Tomoyo-chan, you haven't changed much at all, neh?" Syaoran joked back and tightened his grip around Sakura's hand. He glanced sideways at Sakura and jumped back. 'Oh my freakin' god. She's so damn hot and beautiful. I hope she's still the same Sakura I knew…oh my god,' Syaoran thought and smiled at his…girlfriend?

"Syaoran-kun, what is it? Is there a fly on my face or something? Why are you smiling!?" Sakura questioned and mumbled a quick "hoe?"

He laughed at her cuteness and gave her a peck on her nose. "Oh Sakura love, you haven't changed much either!" Sakura pouted and punched his arm playfully.

"**AIYEEE!! IT'S SYAORAN AND CHERRY! THEY'RE TOGETHER!!**" a girl screamed when she exited her plane.

"Uh oh…we better run before another huge gang of girls come rushing after us," Syaoran said and carried Sakura. He ran as fast as he could up and down the escalators and through the entrance door. He shoves Sakura (gently) into the limo and jumped in afterwards. Tomoyo quickly climbed into the front seat, leaving the two of them behind the back seats on purpose. She was happy that they were finally back together, happy.

**Sakura and Syaoran**

Sakura looked out the window as the limo started. Syaoran quickly shifted next to her, holding her hand. "Sakura-chan. It's so great to have you back with me. You have no idea- what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Syaoran said. Sakura shook her head and looked into his eyes.

"Syaoran, why did you ignore me for ten years? I've been sending you emails and you never replied!" Sakura whispered and cried softly.

**End of Chapter Two**

**A/N:** I'll be right back with chapter three! I hope it's not a cliffy…review and tell me what you think about the second chapter! I hope it wasn't as crappy as the first one…


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth?

**Do You Still Love Me?**

**Note From Author: **I did it again. I'm sorry. I promise to at least update every other week or so on my stories. I can't find the time to type my stories and update my sites at the same time. School is preventing me to update anything at all. Anyway, here's chapter three. Again, please don't flame me for grammar and tenses mistakes. I don't have the time to edit again even though I should be.

**Chapter 3: The Truth?**

Syaoran removed his hand from Sakura's and snaked his arm around her tiny waist. He quietly cursed himself for being such a jerk, leaving Sakura all alone in Japan for ten years. He quickly thought of a quick lie that would suffice. So far, he was unsuccessful. Sakura begins to shiver and held onto the door handle. Syaoran notices this and pulls her towards him.

"Well? Syaoran. I want an answer right now," Sakura whispered and hugged him. Syaoran kissed her forehead and frowned.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. You see, I really have no idea. I think it was because…because of my mother. She…she prevented me from…using the computer…yeah," Syaoran whispered back and hoped that his answer is believable.

"Somehow, I think your reasoning is a lie Syaoran. How can your mother **not **allow you to send your emails back to me? Doesn't she already know that we are in love?" Sakura said with a bit of an angry tone.

"No. Sakura you must understand. My mom wouldn't allow me to do anything fun because I needed to concentrate on my training. Being the leader of the Li Clan is not as easy as you think it is you know," Syaoran replied harshly and lightly shoved Sakura away.

Tears came streaming down Sakura's cheeks as she stood up and crouch to walk the opposite of the limo. She couldn't believe how harshly Syaoran's reply to her was. Has he really changed his feelings for her? Maybe he's just playing around with her and then he'll break up with her.

Syaoran realized his action and joined Sakura on the other side.

"No Sakura love, I'm sorry for being so mean. I'm just…a bit crossed that I left you all alone for ten long years and I haven't the slightest idea of even emailing you. Please forgive me, my Ying Fa," Syaoran whispered and hugged Sakura from behind.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura muttered, "I don't know whether to accept your reasoning or not. I mean ten friggin' long years! You were supposed to be back in Japan and marry me eight years ago. I thought you kept your promise!"

Syaoran turned Sakura around and kissed her on the lips fiercely without replying. With that, she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She can finally taste his luscious lips after all these years. He's a wonderful kisser, not to mention that he is experienced which sort of freaked Sakura out. After a couple of minutes of lip-lock, the couple finally stopped and panted for air.

"Sakura, that **is** my real reason. After two years, I had to stay and keep up with the meetings and things like that. Believe me…I…don't have a girlfriend. I still kept m-my promise about that, right?" Syaoran replied nervously and cupped his hands around her face. She smiled and nodded.

"That's good Syaoran-kun. I still love you no matter what happens…" Sakura whispered and hugged him. 'Whew! That was a close one!' Syaoran thought. But sooner or later, he'll need to tell the truth about him and Nasha. But for now, this will have to do. He didn't want to tell her the bad news…especially now that she's safe in his arms.

A couple of minutes past and still neither of them spoke. I must say this was some 'awkward' moment. Later, they arrived at Syaoran's house. He gladly opened the door for her and held Sakura's hand. She widened her eyes once she stepped out of the limo.

"S-Syaoran. Is this your mansion?" Sakura asked with amazement, "Did you move or something? Surely I don't remember any of **this**!" She pointed down on the golden road in front of her.

"Yeah about that. My mom wanted to re-decorate our 'home' so…yeah. This is what happened. She also wanted to extend our house a bit wider. She thinks our mansion is too 'small,'" Syaoran explained and sighed. Sakura giggled and hugged him tightly.

They made their way to his mansion when they heard squeals and words like, **"KAWAII!"** or "**SHE'S BACK AND MORE CUTER THAN BEFORE!"** They both sweat dropped knowing that all these continuous yelling came from Syaoran's insane sisters inside the house.

"Ah Sakura. We meet again. My how beautiful you've grown up to be! How are the Clow, or should I say, Sakura Cards doing?" Yelan asked as she opened the door for Sakura and Syaoran to enter.

"Hoee…everything is fine. Kero is still a food fanatic. Yue? Well, he's doing fine with his new girlfriend. No wait, I made a mistake. **Yukito** has a girlfriend, not Yue. He's not even interested in girls anyway," Sakura replied nervously and giggled a bit. At that moment, everybody laughed quietly at Sakura's mistake.

Syaoran placed an arm around her waist and whispered, "Want me to show you your room?" Sakura nodded and he led her upstairs to her temporary room.

The door creaked open and the spacious room appeared in front of Sakura's eyes.

"This room…are you sure I can sleep in here? I mean, it's huge!" Sakura squealed and ran inside.

"Sakura-chan! What is it?!" Tomoyo raced up the stairs and crashed into Syaoran. ( I nearly forgotten about her…gomen nasai!)

"Watch where you're going. Jeez," Syaoran grunted and picked himself up. Tomoyo smiled sheepishly and walked into the room. Syaoran walked in afterwards and smiled at the way Sakura's acting. _'I missed her a lot'_ he thought and adored her actions.

"**Arigato**, Syaoran-kun, my honey," Sakura said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Is that all? Just one small kiss on the cheek for me? Surely, you know I deserve better, neh Sakura-love?" Syaoran said and winked at her. Sakura blushed as she quickly went forward and kissed Syaoran on the lips. Ahh, their second time of lip-lock.

When Sakura kissed him, she circled her arms around his neck. _'Syaoran…I love you so much that…I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I just hope something will 'happen' soon!' _she thought and giggled inside her. His lips were moist and firm seemed like they have a chocolate flavour, which made her deepen the kiss. Soon, their tongues were touching and exploring in each other's mouth. Syaoran blushed as Sakura start unbuttoning his shirt. _'Sakura…I love you more than my life,'_ Syaoran thought as he pulled her closer to him.

**"KAWAII!!!!!!"** Tomoyo squealed as she videotaped them. The couple immediately broke away with huge shades of red on their faces. "Seriously, I think you guys should get a room and continue on from there! Why not **HERE**?!" Tomoyo continued and pointed on the bed beside her.

"Tomoyo-chan! Stop thinking about dirty thoughts here! Syaoran and I are not ready yet…" Sakura replied and glanced at Syaoran nervously.

"But of course we are love," Syaoran said seductively and smirked at Sakura. She fumbled around and looked away, "But of course, I must respect Sakura. She means the world to me and I wouldn't **EVER** harm her until she tells me so."

Tomoyo giggled and videotaped the both of them again.

"Syaoran-kun, you really mean that? What if I tell you to slap me right now?" Sakura asked and grinned.

"Seriously? You want me to slap you? Where?" Syaoran replied and blushed.

"Hmm…what about…my face?" Sakura joked and smirked.

"Your face?! Why?!"

"Because I want you to!"

"Clearly…you know you don't want me to literally…**hit** you….do you?"

"Syaoran-kun! You know I'm just kidding!"

Syaoran giggled nervously and opened up his arms for Sakura to hug him. She jumped onto him, causing them to fall onto the soft bed where they begin to tickle each other. Tomoyo did a lil "Ohohohoho!" and continued to videotape these kawaii couples.

After spending the whole day trying to attack each other with pillows, they finally went to sleep in their **own** beds. Syaoran and Sakura couldn't wait for tomorrow to come since they both promised each other that they will be going out to spend some more time as a couple after ten long years.

**The Next Day**

**"SYAORAN-KUN!!!! WHERE IS CHERRY?! LET ME MEET HER! PLEASE?!"**

Syaoran woke up abruptly and found Nasha sitting on top of him. She gave him the puppy eyes and caressed his cheek.

"**GAHH!!** Get off of me! Don't you dare do that to me again girl!" Syaoran spat at her and shoved her off the bed. Nasha didn't mind at all and sat down on the bed beside him.

"When can I meet my number one idol, honey?" she asked and held onto his left hand.

"Later alright? Besides, how did you get into my house?" He questioned.

"Oh! I was here at 6 this morning. I was too anxious to meet Cherry so I rushed to your house. Luckily, Wei opened the door for me and he allowed me to stay inside your room. He told me to not wake you up…yet. So then two hours later, I woke you up! Just like I did right now! But I'm getting really impatient right now. Please…onegai! Let me meet my idol!!"

Syaoran shook his head and sighed. _'Why does she have to be here right now? I was planning to spend the entire day with Sakura-chan. Well, I might as well let Sakura-chan meet my girlfriend. **WAIT** Sakura's my girlfriend! Oooh boy! What am I going to do?!'_ Syaoran thought and jumped up all of a sudden. Nasha looked at him and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Oi, what's wrong with you, hun?" she asked and looked at Syaoran with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered something important today. That's all. No biggie," he replied as he sat down on his chair.

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura greeted as she rushed into his room, not noticing that Nasha was there. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek.

**"OH MY GOD! IT'S CHERRY!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME SYAORAN HONEY?!"** Nasha screamed as she ran to Sakura and hugged her extremely tight. _'Honey?'_ Sakura thought mysteriously as she tried to hug this totally insane girl back.

"Nasha! Let go of Sakura! You're hurting her!" Syaoran yelled and pulled Nasha away from Sakura.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I haven't introduced myself to you yet! My name's Nasha and I'm a **HUUUGE **fan of yours! Just out of curiosity, why did you call my boyfriend, Syaoran-kun? I thought you guys didn't know each other yet?" Nasha said and grinned.

"W-what? Syaoran's your…boyfriend? Are you sure you're not fooling me? He's my boyfriend though…" Sakura murmured and looked at Syaoran.

"Oh no! Of course he's not, Cherry! He told me he doesn't know you at all! Isn't that right, honey?" Nasha replied and hugged Syaoran's waist.

Sakura couldn't believe this. Syaoran has a girlfriend? "Syaoran-kun…what is going on?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura in the eye. He breathed slowly and held onto her hands. Sakura took her hand away with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan…let me explain!" Syaoran said and kneeled down in front of her. Nasha stood there completely dazed. _'What the hell is going on here?'_ she thought.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N:** Yes, I know I am evil. A bit of a cliffy I suppose. I'm extremely sorry for not updating for over a month. Plus, please accept my apologies again for making this chapter short. I don't have any time right now plus, I have exams right now. I'll update as soon as the exams are over.

Oh and a bit of a note, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for making things happen so quickly. I know you guys wanted to have a lot of SS moments, but I just want to get this story going without wasting all my time typing up what Syaoran and Sakura are doing each day. Besides, it might bore you guys. Getting straight to the climax is what I do best. I'm so sorry! But I'm sure I'll make this a really long story though. If you guys could just write me a review or email me about chapter three, go on right ahead. ) I'll be waiting for your wonderful suggestions.


End file.
